Paradise, Hawaiian Style
by LeBratPrincess
Summary: Co-authored with DrowsyFantasy. Part 9 of the Not Over Yet series. Face, Charissa, Murdock and B.A. head to Hawaii for some fun in the sun and of course some insanity ensues, but it doesn't last long. Face/Charissa. Rating has changed.
1. Chap 1: Aloha

**Disclaimer:** We don't own it. Wish we did... it would be so awesome!

**Authors' Notes: **First things first, sorry for the delay! Drowsy and I apologize. We've both been busy the last few weeks and this story isn't complete yet, BUT! We've got enough of it done that it can start getting posted. Now for some quick replies to reviewers off the last chapter of "Lessons Learned".

K: Glad you liked it and here's the new story! :D

Garine: We're sneaky like that and we moved fast with "Lessons Learned" because we wanted to have it posted in time for Halloween. And sorry for the delay on this one, this time it's my fault!

Now on with the show!

* * *

**Paradise, Hawaiian Style**

_Part 9 of the Not Over Yet Series_

_What a sight, those exotic scenes of delight are waiting for you and me. - Paradise, Hawaiian Style, Elvis _

* * *

"Well it's-a one for the money,

Two for the show

Three to get ready

And go go go..."

Murdock was singing as he guided the plane into the small Hawaiian airport with Face, Charissa, and an unconscious B.A. on board. They'd decided - well, Hannibal had told them, really - that they desperately needed a vacation away from the mainland, away from all the messy things happening at home. And so they were off in the middle of the Pacific Ocean, ready to have some fun.

Charissa had watched in fascination as they had tricked B.A. into being drugged. It had been two weeks since the Halloween incident and for the most part everyone had moved on. Though she knew the air between herself and Hannibal would take some time to clear, but she was doing her part. She was glad to get away from the first snow fall in D.C. and somewhere that was sunny all the time and you could still wear short sleeves, dresses and killer shoes. She glanced back at the unconscious B.A. and then back to Face, "He's not going to be happy when he wakes up is he…" She questioned and also wondered when he would wake up exactly.

"No. But hopefully you and I will be on a beach. And Elvis over here will be taking care of the beast." Face teased, opening a bottle of champagne on the small private plane.

B.A. shifted uncomfortably, he felt like he had been in one position for several hours and that meant one thing… "This is gettin' old." He muttered as he blinked his eyes and looked around; sure enough he was on a plane, "Damnit! I knew it! "He went to rise up completely forgetting the fact he was probably strapped in and slammed back into his seat from the force as he tried to undo the restraints, "You chickens! Tying me up! Murdock land this plane now you Crazy Ass Fool!" He kept struggling and growling.

Charissa laughed as she held out the stemmed glass in her hand to be filled with champagne, "Poor Bosco." She mused and jumped a little when he literally barked at her.

"You're on my list now too, Girl. I'm gonna get even! You'll see!" And then he got a look out his window and arched a brow, "Hawaii?" He said in a slightly calmer and curious tone.

"Care for some champagne?" Face offered him a flute glass. He didn't trust B.A. enough to untie him, though. Just one hand free. "On the promise that you don't wring my neck."

B.A. narrowed his eyes and shook his head defiantly, "No way. I don't trust you." He stated matter of factly.

"B.A. I'm drinking the exact same champagne from the exact same bottle, see?" She demonstrated taking a drink of the bubbling liquid.

His dark eyes narrowed further, "Uh huh. They've done this to me before; I can't look at a cheeseburger the same way anymore." He stated then looked pointedly at Face, "Thanks but no thanks Fool." He huffed and gripped his arm rest tighter with his free hand, trying hard to ignore the need to wring Face's neck.

"Aww, Murdock knows what you want." the pilot grinned and tossed them a carton of 2%. "One glass of milk, coming right up!"

Face laughed and opened the carton, pouring a little out to taste. "See? Just fine."

Charissa just sat there amused and chuckling, "This is what happens all the time?"

"It's not funny!" B.A. growled, but his eyes widened at the carton of milk and then sighed, "Fine. Milk would be nice. Thank you." He decided and tentatively held his free hand out for a glass of it, "And untie me, I need to stretch." He grumbled.

"Nuh uh. Not until we land." Murdock shook his finger in the air, circling once more before finding an open spot. "One-niner-niner, do I have clearance to land?"

B.A. frowned, "Not fair!" He stated, but enjoyed his glass of milk anyhow and once he was done he tried again to work himself out of his restraints, it was then he noticed his not free hand was actually handcuffed in place, "Yours?" He asked while looking directly at Sosa.

"I want to say no… but, yes, they are mine." She admitted very amused.

"Just don't tell me where else these have been used an' I'm good." He said with a nod.

"Wasn't planning on it." She agreed with a snicker.

"Many kinky things," Face said lightly, sipping his drink cheekily while Murdock landed the plane with a soft bump. "Oomph! Wanna lighten up on those landings, Murdock?"

"Sorry, Faceman." the pilot shrugged. "It's kinda a small plane."

B.A. just rolled his eyes and let out a groan of annoyance and shook his head.

"Couldn't let it go could you." Charissa eyed Face, laughing a little as they landed. She didn't find it that bumpy of landing considering it was on tarmac and not in the middle of a Sierra Nevadas, now if Face really wanted bumpy landing she was sure Murdock would oblige.

Murdock brought them in smoothly and as he taxied to a stop, he called over the speaker. "We have reached our final destination, folks. Thank you for flyin' Air Murdock, we hope you enjoy your stay in Hawaii. Now let's get out there and have some fun! Yeeeaaahoooo!" he was howling.

Face covered his ears but grinned.

Charissa was amused to say the least, but his howling was a bit loud as she too put her hands over her ears.

"Can I drug him? Come on, it'll be great." B.A. offered.

"But where would the fun be in that?" Charissa questioned, "Murdock is the life of the party after all." She defended the zany pilot a little. She stood once the plane had come to a complete stop and gathered up her things.

Murdock was already off, checking to make sure that they'd landed all right and chatting up the other pilots. They seemed amused by his zanyness and were pleased by his ability to speak the native language.

Face helped carry things off the plane and looked around. "Whew! I'm glad we wore light clothes...it's hotter than I thought!"

B.A. nodded as he followed Face and Charissa off the plane carrying most of their bags, "No kiddin' Faceman." The Sergeant said in agreement, "Sure is beautiful though." He stated as he put some shades on.

"Agreed, B.A." Charissa smiled; glad she too had opted for some lighter clothing, "Be glad you don't have to go home to snow after this." She frowned a little but quickly recovered her smile as they headed inside the terminal and were greeted by the airport welcoming committee that placed leis around each of their necks, "Aloha." Charissa said back to the woman who had gifted her with a lovely lei made of exotic red flowers.

* * *

**So there ya go... again, sorry it took so long!**

**We love hearing from you our wonderful readers! :)**


	2. Chap 2: Can We Go?

**Authors' Notes: **Hey guys, sorry bout the wait on the next chapter! Also check out "Playdate" a side story featuring Murdock and B.A. Drowsy has it up finally. :) Now for a quick reply to an anon reviewer! :)

Garine: BA appreciates having someone on his side. :) And yes, story time! Yay!

Now one with the show!

* * *

Face was busy making sure their hotel reservations were in place, then he notified the rest of the group to bring their bags in.

Murdock brought them a poster. "Look! An Elvis tribute night! Oh can we go?"

Charissa looked at the poster and then glanced to the others, "Sounds like fun to me…" She eyed Face, "Unless you had other plans made."

B.A. glanced over her shoulder at the poster she had taken from Murdock, "I'm game, Elvis made alright music for a white dude." He fingered the lei he had around his neck and grinned as he remembered the lovely woman who had given it to him.

"You know he was only popular because he stole the black man's music and gyrated his hips, Bosco." Murdock taped the poster up over the bathroom mirror and grabbed his wallet. "I'm gonna go buy some black hair dye an' a suit...back in a flash!"

B.A. shook his head, "You crazy fool." This seemed like a very bad idea to him, but he knew there was little to no stopping Murdock once he had an idea in mind. He glanced at Face and Charissa with a frown and folded arms wondering what they were thinking.

Face was stretched out on the bed, relaxing and watching out the window. "I say we have dinner soon, after Murdock comes back." he was looking at the poster. "Then, he can get back and get changed and we can go to the show with plenty of time."

Charissa was busy with unpacking and putting things away and going from room to room, "Sounds good to me." It felt odd to have summery clothing out and in use when it was the middle of Fall going on Winter but she wasn't complaining. This was a nice getaway, something they needed, "I'm going to freshen up then." She grabbed something from a drawer and disappeared in the bathroom.

"Someone's gonna hafta help the fool dye his hair when he gets back." B.A. looked pointedly at Face.

Face gave B.A. a look. "No way," he said, "forget it. He can dye his own hair, I'm not touching that. He's a wolverine. I'm too afraid he'll bite me if I try to curb that."

"Ya know he's gonna ask." B.A. chuckled and settled into a chair then glanced at the bathroom door, "Maybe he'll ask her." He gave a nod to the door, "She should have experience in all that kinda stuff." He smirked, "We could suggest it to the Crazy Man."

While she was in the bathroom, she made a small call to check in with work, making sure the shower was on before she did so. She didn't need them knowing this was actually a working vacation for her. Once the call was made she slipped into the warm water and washed the smell and icky feel of travel away.

"If Murdock wants someone to help him, he'll ask." Face pointed out, pulling out a complimentary newspaper from the table. He browsed the sections, disinterested, and focused on the comics.

"You're no fun." B.A. shook his head and kicked back.

Charissa emerged from the bathroom fresh and ready for the evening out as she settled on the foot of the bed and slipped on a pair of sandals, "I was thinking we could do some hiking tomorrow around Diamondhead." She glanced at them.

Face sort of blinked at her for a moment. "I don't know what planet you're from," he said, incredulous, "but I plan on being on the beach and relaxing with a drink in my hand most days."

"Apparently a different one." She arched a brow at him, "You don't want to explore? You can still work on your tan." She teased him.

"I'm with Faceman, I just wanna relax. Maybe hit a club or two." B.A. arched a brow at her, "You should do the same Girl."

"You always want to work," Face joked. "It's like you're never on a real vacation, even when you are!" he laughed, crossing his legs the other way to get the kink out of one knee.

She rolled her eyes and lightly smacked his foot, "Fine. I'll try it your way for once. But I make no promises, you know I have a hard time staying still for too long."

B.A. ignored them for the most part and eyed his watch, "How much longer is Murdock gonna be… we might have to run a search an' rescue mission and we haven't even been here five hours!"

Murdock returned a few minutes later, with a white rhinestone jumpsuit and black hair dye. He was sporting a large pair of sunglasses. "Aloha! I'm back!"

"Oh this'll be good." B.A. snickered and shook his head, "Well get to it, we're all waitin' on you… kinda weird, usually we're all waitin' on Face." He mused with a small chuckle.

Charissa arched a brow as she leaned back on the bed and watched Murdock curiously, "Do we even want to know how you found all of that, especially the jumpsuit?" She did but didn't want to know.

Murdock only smiled. "Face isn't the only one who can get everything we need." he gave her a little wink then went to the bathroom. "I'm gonna dye my hair...what time we goin' for dinner, Faceman?"

"Six o'clock." Face was setting his watch to the time zone. "The show is at nine, so as long as we're done by eight pm, you'll have plenty of time to come back and get into your costume."

"Oh I know that well enough by now." Charissa remarked amused, "I'm trying to picture him with black hair…" She said after he had gone into the bathroom, "and I just can't, it's going to be weird."

"Everything he does is weird." B.A. chimed in and watched the bathroom door almost more curious than Face and Charissa to see the end result look.

* * *

**So what do you all think will happen? **

**Also this is going to be a shorter story... just so y'all know. Also! The cover is up for this! Go check it on my profile. **

**Thanks for reading and reviewing! :D**


	3. Chap 3: Hair Dye, Dinner and Fan Girls

**Authors' Notes: **Hey look... another update! Trying to space this out as much as possible so there isn't a long break between stories. :) Now for a quick reply to an anon reviewer.

Garine: Not exactly lol... you'll see has to do with what's coming next.

Now on with the show!

* * *

It took a while but Murdock finally emerged with a solid black mass on top of his head. "I know it looks a little strange," he said, as he slipped on the sunglasses, "but it'll look better when I've got the suit on." he began speaking with an accent, practicing in the mirror and grinning.

"Doesn't look too bad, Crazy Man." He gave a nod of approval, "Now stop practicin'… I don't need to see you swivelin' your skinny hips." Though it was kind of funny the faces and such he was making in the mirror that B.A. could see as he tried to get that Elvis look down.

"Not bad at all."Charissa agreed with B.A. and stood, "Let's go, I'm starving."

Face nodded as well, pocketing his wallet and grabbing his own sunglasses again as they headed out. He picked a small ocean-view restaurant and smiled their way to a table on the top floor so they could see for miles around.

The place was nice and Charissa enjoyed the view. She watched the people below and lost track of time for a moment as though her mind was elsewhere and not on the tropical paradise island they were currently on. When their waiter came by she almost jumped when he asked her if she would like anything to drink, "Um… water is fine for now. Thank you." She smiled at him as he nodded and went off to fill their drink orders as she glanced to her menu and looked it over.

B.A. noticed the distracted manner in which she was acting and glanced at Face wondering what was up before noticing a table across the way that kept looking at Murdock next to him and whispering, "Shoulda dyed your hair a long time ago Crazy man, them ladies over there are lovin' it."

Murdock grinned at the ladies and lowered his sunglasses for a wink. When one of them looked as though she were about to swoon, he pulled back, frowning a little and turned away, "They're scaring me, Mommy..." he looked at Charissa.

Charissa chuckled and then glanced at Face, "You need to teach our boy the way of a ladies' man." She teased, "Don't worry Hun, "She smiled sweetly at Murdock, "We won't let them hurt you." She pulled herself into the here and now and wasn't caught off guard when their waiter returned with their drinks.

"This is for you sir, from the table over there." He pointed to the table of women that been eying Murdock all evening as he sat a fruity drink down in front of the pilot.

"Way to go man. You got one on Faceman; no woman has ever sent him a drink let alone a whole table of them." B.A. gave Murdock a hearty pat on the back.

"No, I'm used to the ladies...just not ladies like that." Murdock wrinkled his brow slightly, concerned. He removed the sunglasses and ate normally once the food had arrived.

Face didn't know what he was talking about. All the women seemed very into him. He knew he'd be thrilled at that kind of thing, and he did feel a little jealous.

The rest of the dinner was fairly uneventful after that, they enjoyed good food and conversation. Charissa let herself relax and focus on something other than recent work and became noticeably more herself and easy going.

B.A. was his usual self, eating more than talking as he watched out of the corner of his eye for any trouble from the table of women. He noticed they left but all took final glances in Murdock's direction not even gracing himself or Face with even one look making him chuckle lightly as he finished his food and sat back satisfied, "How do ya find these places Faceman? It's like you're a GPS device for good food."

"His stomach's got an internal tracking system." Murdock teased, back to his good-natured ususal self now that they weren't being disturbed by gawk-eyed watchers. "But I sure am glad he does."

"He does have a knack for it." Charissa concurred, "I admit when I first knew Face I was shocked by his expensive and fancy tastes." Because honestly who would think an Airborne Ranger would have such a refined palate?

B.A. nodded, "Well we probably better make tracks, Elvis here needs to finish gettin' ready." He was looking forward to this oddly enough.

Murdock nodded swiftly. "Have to change and get ready. Do y'all think I should get some fake tan?" he looked at his pasty skin.

Face laughed and shook his head. "No, it's fine. By the time we leave you'll have a better tan, a real tan."

Charissa stood and fixed her skirt, "You don't want to look orange, Murdock so no fake tan." She agreed as she tilted her head to the side a little looking him over, "Plus with the dark hair and the pale skin you kind of got that vampireish look going for you, which is very in right now." She smiled reassuringly at him.

"Don't give him ideas, next thing we'll know he'll be tryin' to turn into a bat or some crazy shit like that." B.A. warned her as they all left the restaurant to swing back by the hotel room so Murdock could change.

Murdock laughed. "Don't worry, I won't go batty on you." he flapped his arms. "Eee! Eee!"

Face coughed into his sleeve and grinned. "You know, Murdock, bats actually can't be heard very well because the echolocation is too high pitched."

Charissa smirked as she let her hand slip into Face's while they walked, "Smart and handsome, I'm so lucky."

B.A. rolled his eyes and kept up with the batty pilot, "You're already batty." He commented shaking his head, "So what song or whatever are you gonna do? Or is it a surprise an' you're not gonna tell us as usual."

"Don't be cruel..." Murdock drawled, voice thick with a honeyed southern accent. "I think I'm gonna do "are you lonesome to-night"...I like that one."

Face nodded. "It's a good choice. Most of the others will probably do "Hound Dog" or "Jailhouse Rock" or the really popular...pop ones."

"That's my favorite. Elvis did really great ballads actually." Charissa admitted, "And most of them except Love Me Tender tend to get over looked."

"The women will love it." B.A. said with a smirk, "Maybe your fan club'll be there." He teased the pilot a little.

"That's enough B.A. I'm sure Murdock is nervous enough already." Charissa chided him.

Murdock frowned. "I don't wanna be mobbed." he shifted from one foot to the other as they made their way back to the hotel. "I mean, I don't wanna be alone the whole time, but those gals - somethin' about them scared me." he shook his head.

"You're just being paranoid, Murdock, they're just fans I'm sure." Face smiled. "It's not like you're the real Elvis, anyway."

Charissa moved over to Murdock and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, "We won't let anything bad happen to you, promise." She assured him, "Now go get ready." She smiled at him.

"I'm just messin' with ya, like she said we won't let anything happen to ya… have we ever lied to you?" B.A. arched a brow, "Plus you're always braggin' bout how good you can sing so this is your chance to show us since none of us do the karaoke scene."

Murdock stuck out his tongue like a petulant child, and then went to the bathroom to change into the jumpsuit.

* * *

**Poor Murdock. Stay tuned for the next update to see what happens!**

**Luff you guys, seriously. :D**


	4. Chap 4: Crazy Old Ladies

**Authors Notes: **Hey guys, sorry for the delay... I've been sick with a stupid cold and Drowsy is swamped with work related stuff. This story is almost done (well it's done but almost done being posted) And we've got an interesting plot up next that covers Christmas. Anyhow on with the show and hoped all of our American readers enjoyed a good Thanksgiving and that those of you were crazy enough to do Black Friday made it out okay.

Now then on with the show!

* * *

Face relaxed on the bed again, running a hand through his hair. "D'you think it's gonna get any cooler this evening? I am not a shorts person, but I may have to break some out if this heat doesn't break me first."

"Doubtful, you've also got to take the humidity into mind." Charissa explained moving to the window to look out, her features focused as she looked out, "And you wear swim trunks and look just fine…" She commented, glancing towards him.

B.A. himself was just fine in his jeans and very muted Hawaiian shirt. It was as dressed up as he was going to ever get, "I'd offer to let you borrow a pair of khakis but you'd drown in'em."

"Har har. Very funny." Face shot him a dry look then back to Charissa. "The swim trunks are made to look a certain way when wet, though, and on a beach relaxing in a towel shirtless is one thing. Shorts and a t-shirt, not so much." he made a face.

Murdock came out of the bathroom swinging, one of Charissa's hairbrushes in his hand as a microphone.

"Well I wouldn't object to you-" Anything else Charissa was going to say was forgotten as Murdock emerged and she smiled, "Perfect." She clapped her hands together and turned fully away from the window.

B.A. laughed, "You've got it down man, if they were giving out prizes you'd win hands down."

Murdock laughed. "I hope I win!"

Face looked at the poster again. "Hmm, it's in the ballroom of this hotel, so we don't have far to go. We can wait a little longer before we head - "

"I want to go now!"

"Okay, okay we can go." Charissa promised, stepping in to take charge of the moment, "We can get better seats if we're early, Face." She gave him a look to say it won't hurt to be early.

B.A. stood, he was ready to go, "Yeah, we wanna be right up front and show our Crazy Man support." He stated firmly, "Plus that way we can keep the groupies in check." He gave Murdock a knowing wink.

Murdock grinned back, though it was a little wary. As they headed down in the elevator, he kept checking his sunglasses and eyebrows in the mirror. He fretted. He fussed. He fixed the small white tie at his collar.

"You look fine. Relax." Face suggested, patting the pilot on the shoulder. "Come on. I'm sure you'll have more fun than anyone."

Charissa helped in assuring Murdock as well while keeping B.A. from teasing him too much and making him any more nervous, "Yes, you look spectacular, Murdock. You'll do just fine." She smiled and then gave him a small friendly peck on the cheek, "For good luck."

B.A. behaved himself, but he really wanted to ruffle the man's feathers, but he knew better, "Yeah, break a leg or whatever it is you say for good luck in show biz." He added, but he really wanted to see the Crazy Man sweat just a little more, "Just don't freak out if someone swoons." That earned him an elbow to the ribs from Sosa.

"Bosco…"

"Sorry! Geez."

Murdock headed backstage to see the other impersonators and get ready, while Face snagged them some seats. He couldn't talk them into the front row, or even the second - they were in the third row, behind two full rows of middle-aged women who had stars in their eyes and were talking as though they were about to see the real thing.

Face shot Charissa a nervous glance. "Maybe Murdock was right about this."

"They're old ladies… how bad can they get?" She whispered back, settling into her seat as she eyed the first two rows curiously.

B.A. wasn't so sure about this either, but he kept his reservations to himself for the most part, "He'll be alright." But he didn't sound so sure of it either.

The house lights dimmed and the show went on. Most of the performers were all right, but at best they got lukewarm applause. Murdock strode on-stage and went all-out, and not only got a standing ovation for his rendition of "Are You Lonesome To-Night", but got called back for an encore. He decided to do "Hound Dog" after all, and got many catcalls for that.

Charissa was a little taken back by the old women that made up the entire first two rows. The moment the music started it seemed like all of them de-aged about twenty years or so. They were clapping, catcalling, whistling and carrying on like she might at a rock concert. She gave a glance to Face and then looked back at the stage as Murdock wrapped up his encore, "We better…" She pointed to the nearest exit, "before they do…"

B.A. was already ahead of her and was moving towards the backstage, "Crazy old women." He muttered shaking his head as he hurried to make sure his friend remained out of harm's way.

Murdock made his way off the stage to the back, half-hiding and waiting for his friends to come and find him. He was eventually found by B.A., and was very glad to be so. "I gotta get outta here, Bosco, they're givin' me the eye and I'm scared!"

B.A. nodded, "No kiddin… crazy." He shook his head slowly, "Stay behind me and I'll get you outta here." He promised and eyed the door, moving towards it and making sure to block Murdock from view at all times.

Charissa stayed put as the house lights came up and the crowd stood and began to disperse. She watched the two rows in front of them as they scooted off for the door that led to the stage, "They know that he was just impersonating right? I mean he was good, better than the rest but…" She questioned glancing to Face.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Face shook his head. "I hope B.A. found him in time..."

"THERE HE IS!"

A screech of voices, multiple screams of delight, and Murdock came charging out of the backstage door, arms out in front of him, an expression of sheer panic on his face that Face had never seen, not even when they were in danger of being killed by some rogue agent.

"Not good." Charissa was standing then and watching the insanity unfold.

"Crazy fool! I told you to stay behind me!" B.A. came out after him, but lost track of him as the elderly women and a few younger ones as well kept him from getting anywhere near his friend.

"We better do something." She moved towards the crowd and began to work her way into it, no one paid her any mind as she tried to get closer to Murdock, "If only I had a gun… I'd clear this room real quick." She muttered.

Face nodded. "I think we should get him out of here..." he ran towards them, top speed, hand inside his jacket, wishing he had a weapon. "Come on!"

Murdock changed direction and attempted to run alongside Face as B.A. caught up and Charissa led them out of the building.

"I really dislike my own gender sometimes." She muttered once they were free and outside, "And what is it with old women and too much perfume?" She inhaled the fresh air like she had been drowning.

B.A. frowned and looked around slowly, "We gotta get him out of that get up and dye his hair back to normal."

"He dyed his hair black B.A. He'll have to let it fade before he can do that." Charissa exclaimed, "He'll just have to keep his cap on at all times."

Murdock was still nervous. "I gotta get outta this suit!" he complained, pulling at the collar.

Face shook his head. "Don't want them to see you stripping down out here, man, they'll jump on you and we won't be able to fight all of them off."

"Now you'll have someone to sympathize with you Face. You an' Murdock can start all y'alls own support group." He said with a chuckle, "Best vacation ever."

"Okay, B.A. you go ahead and make sure it's clear, Face stick with Murdock and I'll bring up the rear." Charissa decided and glanced back, "Let's go before they start filing out."

* * *

**Poor Murdock lol.**

**Hope you guys are enjoying this small story and heads up the ranting will be changing soonish.**

**We luff you all. :D**


	5. Chap 5: Dangerous

**Authors' Notes: **Firstly we start with some good news and yes... bad news. Sorry! Gotta have balance, but we'll give you guys the good news first. Good news: We've started on the Christmas fic. Bad News: It may not get finished until after Christmas, but! I will start posting it anyhow and just updated it as we go. With that we've got a quick reply to a faithful anon reader.

Garine: Agreed! Or the really musky ones that make it hard to breathe... ugh.

Now on with the show!

* * *

Face nodded one hand on Murdock's shoulder.

The pilot was squeezing his hair, as though trying to milk the leftover dye out of it. He moaned and dropped the rhinestone sunglasses, stomping on them. "I should'a never played the King," he complained, shaking his head and looking at Charissa. "I'm all shook up!"

B.A. went ahead and kept an eye out and motioned for them to come on seeing it was clear. This had to be the craziest situation they had ever been in and he was kind of glad Hannibal wasn't with them to witness this insanity. He could just imagine what their CO would have to say.

Charissa kept a lookout behind them, ready to sound the alarm if an old lady got too close to them, "It'll be okay Murdock; we won't let anything happen to you. You know that." She reassuringly gave his shoulder a small squeeze.

Murdock muttered something unintelligible and followed.

Face kept him going, wishing crazily he had some sort of giant black coat or something. "Come on. We're almost there."

Charissa made them stop for a moment when she spot a group of old ladies, but come to find out they were just lost and hadn't even been to the show. She felt bad for Murdock, poor guy all he had wanted to do was have some fun and it backfired on him. But something told her it wasn't the first time and probably wouldn't be the last.

B.A. motioned them off the elevator and into the room, "Well at least we've learned one thin' with this, we can do security detail if needed as a side job." He tried to sound optimistic.

"The musclemen!" Murdock suggested.

Face rolled his eyes, "We're not some kind of hired thugs, B.A." he complained, though he was smiling as they finally reached their hotel room.

Murdock wasn't waiting til he got to the bathroom - he was tearing off the white jumpsuit, not caring that there was a lady present.

B.A. chuckled, "Well it's an idea if we ever need extra cash… an' we're close to Hollywood…" He suggested and then eyed Murdock, "Dude take your white ass into the bathroom, no one wants to see that."

Charissa discreetly averted her eyes and said nothing; Murdock was already upset and embarrassed enough, "I've got my eyes closed." She promised and did so.

"I've got boxers on!" Murdock complained, but headed into the bathroom anyway. They were green with black-and-white cows on them. "Besides, she's with Face so I'm sure she's used to a lot worse!"

"Get in there and get changed!"

She had to laugh at that, "He's got a point." Charissa mused as she opened her eyes catching the design on Murdock's boxers as he disappeared into the bathroom.

B.A. was laughing as well, "Agreed."

Murdock emerged a few minutes later, frowning. "Faceman, I don't know what happened to my bag, but this is all that was in there." Jeans and a t-shirt. The t-shirt had sparkling rhinestones in a pink heart shape with the letters "I NY" around it.

"I think there was a luggage mix up somewhere?" Charissa suggested.

B.A. nodded, "Yeah. An' pink is definitely not your color Crazy Man. Want me to go with you to find some clothes? You can add to that crazy Hawaiian shirt collection of yours here."

"That would be a good idea, not even old ladies will mess with B.A."

"How can there be a luggage mix-up when I'm flyin' the plane?" Murdock protested, picking at the shirt, but came out anyway. "Just lucky nobody's got a camera pointed at lil' old me." he stretched. "Can't wait to get this dye outta my hair. But it's perm, so it'll have to grow out."

"And black is a pain in the ass to try to dye over." Charissa said as though she was speaking from experience.

"Maybe whose ever plane it really was left their luggage on it an' you grabbed it by mistake?" B.A. offered, "Though I dunno if these two can behave themselves while we're gone." He teased Face and Charissa.

Face scoffed. "Oh we can get along just fine without our chaperones." he said, one hand sliding around Charissa's waist.

Murdock was buried in the minibar, stealing drinks. Better to have them charged to Face's room rather than his and B.A's.

B.A. eyed the two of them, a brow arching as Face put an arm around Charissa, "Uh huh." He chuckled. In all honesty he could care less, but he did enjoy trying to ruffle the Faceman's feathers a little now and then.

Charissa merely rolled her eyes, "We'll be good… at something." She stated very sarcastically.

"Quit stealin' Face's booze an' lets' go Crazy Man."

"Let's go!" Murdock rushed out, arms full of liquor, cackling as he hurried.

"Dammit, that's going to cost me." Face sagged a little.

"Hey! I hope you know you're sharin' sommathat!" B.A. called after Murdock as he followed the Pilot out, he probably wouldn't drink any but he knew letting Murdock drink it all was a bad idea.

Charissa laughed, shaking her head as Murdock rushed out, "He needs it more than you after tonight's fiasco." She suggested and sank down onto one of the beds, "Hell, I haven't been in that tense of a situation in two years."

"Chasing after an Elvis impersonator?" Face grinned, following her to the bed and leaning down, arms on either side of her. "Come on. Surely you've done more dangerous tense things than that."

"Oh I have and it's a very long list." She looked up at him, her hands moving on their own to slide up his arms, "Though let the record show until I met you my life wasn't so dangerous." A smirk slowly spread across her lips.

"Dangerous can be fun. If you know that safety is your choice to take." he chuckled, moving closer, slowly pressing a heated kiss to her lips.

"But who wants to play safe." Her hands moved, her arms wrapping around him, pulling him down to her as she responded to his kiss. He was the best kind of danger in her opinion and the most fun. The fact he was dangerous had always upped his appeal with her, the idea of hands that could kill caressing her body was a serious turn on.

"Who indeed." he chuckled, legs spread apart, knees braced on the edge of the bed as his hands wandered down her sides and towards her hips.

Her pulse sped up, as she across his jaw and nibbled on his earlobe, "Not me." She whispered hotly into his ear as one of her hands slipped between them to the zipper of his pants and lower it. Idly she wondered if he had switched Murdock's luggage just as an excuse to get rid of their friends for an hour or two.

"Not me." he echoed, moving down to latch onto her throat, as he began to push her shirt up. One knee slid between her legs, pushing her further down, forcing her back to arch unless she wanted to be totally flattened and lose her balance.

Her body moved, rising from the bed, pressing into his. Her head lulled back, her eyes fluttering. Her blood moved faster through her veins, like boiling water and her hand stilled a moment between them. His mouth on her throat caused her to lose track of what she was doing for a brief moment, but once she remember her hand slipped beneath the fabric as she gave a breathy laugh, "Do you even own a pair of briefs or boxers?"

"We are not talking about - why are - ooh." Face stifled a groan, pushing down into her hand. "And why would I need those, anyway."

"True." She smirked and used her other hand to push his pants down off his hips a little so she could wrap her hand around him easier, "I certainly don't miss them." She whispered in his ear before returning to nibble the lobe and flicking her tongue across it.

* * *

**And oh look a rating change... hehehe. **

**We figured y'all hadn't gotten any smut with these two for a couple of stories now so we'd throw y'all a bone. Er... no pun intended.**

**Anyhow this has got one more chapter, but like I said above, we've started on the new story and I will start posting it really soon so be on the look out!**


	6. Chap 6: No Rest for the Wicked

**Authors' Notes: **This is a short one and we apologize... I will get the Christmas one up soon, it's not finished just yet so, but we've done enough that I can start posting it. However it may go beyond Christmas on being posted. So anyhow enjoy the sexy goodness and we'll have the new story up soon. :)

* * *

He took in a short breath, turning his head to claim her mouth in a fierce kiss, pushing her down on the bed, animalistic. His hands moved them up, pinning her down, smoothing across her heated skin, feeling little shocks of pleasure as she continued to stroke him into passion.

She let him take possession of her mouth, the hunger of the kiss almost making her forget what she was doing with her hand. Her body trembled in anticipation, want and need. Her hand shook as she touched and pleasured him, the fingers of her other hand digging into the curve of his ass.

He growled into her mouth, posessive, pulling her further up and pushing off what was left of her clothing. He needed skin-on-skin contact, now. Pressed against her with flaming desire, biting kisses down the column of her throat and laving at the hollow in her throat as he lifted one leg up.

The urgency was maddening; her body was tight and wet. She gasped as he practically tore her clothing from her body, making her arch with each movement. She pressed against him, her back bowing fingers flexing through his hair, her head thrown back, eyes closed as she let him do as he pleased. Her body shuddered as he paid attention to her neck, for some reason that was just a spot for her, one amongst many.

"Need you..." he was pushing, biting against her lips, body flush with hers on top of the now-mussed blankets. The heat was pouring off of him in waves, and he felt as though he was going to be consumed in flames.

She smirked and flipped them with a little bit of force and filled his plea slowly easing herself down over him, very slowly… torturously so, making her moan as she drove them both towards the brink of insanity by the desire to tease him. Her head fell back, her hair falling around and across her face as she stared up at the ceiling lips parted in a silent moan which became not so silent as she finally felt her end and his tip meet.

"Yess..." it was a hiss of desire, melting into a moan of pleasure as she moved on him, his arms up to hold her hips, pulling her closer as though he meant to push every bit inside of her. "God yes..." he began to rock, holding her both tightly and moving, kissing any part of her he could reach.

Her control was only seconds before he took it back from her even though she was on top. Her nails bit lightly into his skin as he tried to seemingly push everything he hand into her, "Fuck yes." Her voice shook and was breathy as her body moved in time with his, letting him set the pace at which they coupled. Her eyes rolling back at the strength the pleasure was already between them.

B.A. had actually found it fun to shop with Murdock… even though a few times he had wanted to smack him for being too silly, but all in all it had been eventful. He left the elevator with the crazy Pilot and approached the door of Face and Charissa's room and paused just as he was about to touch the handle and looked at Murdock, "I think we need too… go… elsewhere…" He stated backing away from the door like it had turned into a monster or something.

"Why, Bosco, what's the matter?" Murdock said cheerfully, earbuds still in and unable to hear anything. He'd bought himself a blue pageboy-style wig to hide the black hair and pink heart-shaped sunglasses. He looked like some kind of weird raver, especially with the glittery shirt he had on.

When he opened the door, he realized what B.A. was talking about. With a muffled cry of ...something, he slammed the door again and put his back to it. "Outside." he croaked.

"Crazy ass fool, I told ya." B.A. had to laugh, "Come on we'll hit the pool side bar." He offered and pulled zany Pilot away from the door and back towards the elevator, "It'll be okay, promise Crazy man." He was still laughing however and wondered if he should tell Face or not later on.

Charissa noticed nothing, all she knew was Face and nothing else. The fire alarm could go off and she'd never hear it. She was caught up in him, his body, his body inside of hers. She sought his mouth with hers and let the kiss mimic the movements of their bodies.

Likewise, Face was oblivious to anything but the moment and Charissa's body entwined with his. He rocked up against her, hands sliding up and down her back, hungry for touch and the sensation of her heated skin.

She felt that edge looming closer and closer with each thrust. She left his mouth and kissed and nipped his jaw line finding her way to his ear and whispering in a heated fashion, "Harder." Her hips pressing down at his roughly to put the point across even more as she moaned his name.

Face grinned, panting an agreement and adjusting, pushing harder and faster, as much as he could, pulling her legs closer to get a better angle.

Her body tightened and then there was that glorious white light that rose from her very core and spread through her body as a trembling and hot wave. She cried out as the orgasm took over her body, her hands flexing against his skin, her nails leaving red marks behind. She collapsed against him as she came down from the extreme high though she still trembled and shook every so often with aftershocks.

It pushed him over the edge as well and he growled his pleasure as he came, arms tightening around her back and pulling her close, giving her languid kisses and laying still until they cooled and he grew too sleepy to continue.

She drifted off as he did, a satisfied smile across her lips as she curled into him and rested her head so she could hear his heartbeat as it slowed to a normal pace. Some would mistake the fact that their relationship was based slowly around sex, but it wasn't… it was just a common need they shared, but it was a need that was best satisfied by each other.

The next morning, B.A. was happily tucked in his hotel bed, still amused by the look on Murdock's face after he had opened the door to Face and Charissa's room when suddenly an odd noise began to disrupt his currently half awake slumber causing him to wake completely, " Th' hell izzat?" He questioned sleepily trying to wrestle his way out of the covers and silence whatever was making that annoying sound, "Did you set the alarm Crazy Man?" He questioned making more sense now.

"Nope." Murdock shook his head, climbing out to reach for the table. "It's the phone." he picked it up and flipped it open. "You realize what time it is here?"

"Get back here now." It was Hannibal. And he didn't sound happy. "We've got trouble with a capital L."

* * *

**Poor Murdock. He won't be able to get that imagine out of his head for a while I bet. **

**Anyhow that's all for now, I should have the first chapter of the next part up soon. Sorry everything is moving so slowly, Drowsy and I are busy this month. **


End file.
